Phantom Enigma
by fropuff
Summary: Harry finds out that he has a brother and he wants to protect him, but his new brother doesn't takes to kindly to to Harry's brotherly comrodery.  Hope you enjoy my first crossover.
1. Chapter 1

danny phantom/harry potter

this takes place around the 5th book, oh and I don't own neither phantom or potter literally no books, dvds or even the licence to them they are own by rowling and nicklelodian.

chapter 1

Harry was sitting at the table eatting his breathfast Mrs. Weasley made for him. _Hopefully the order wont find out we've been listening in on them. _ The gang got to listen to the conversation with George and Fred's creation the detachable ears. It was a faulty protect that still needed testing the sound kept on going in and out.

Luckily, got the gist of what was being said. The Deatheaters are planning get something, and they had to make sure Potter doesn't get involve because it's to dangerous. The order continued to talk ear mostly picked up murmurs than conversation other than the Deatheaters and him not getting involved what stood out was they need to protect the other Potter boy.

Finishing his sausages, Harry thought _What could they mean by other Potter boy I'm the last survivor they told me I don't have no other relatives besides the Dursleys. _Visoulsly cutting up his eggs _how could they with hold this imformation from me this is my family damn it my life. I'm just going to have to go to Sirus and have a little chat about it. Then we'll see._

Mrs. Weasley starts bringing more food. "Dear lord, 'arry and Sirus are toooo skinny, luckily i know the cure for that. Placing more food in front of them "Molly if we eat any more we'll explode" Sirus trying to keep a compose look as he try to put dry wit in his refusal so he won't offend her.

"Well I cooked alot today and was expecting the order to eat it but the others disappear, and we are not about to waste food are we now 'arry, Sirus. "

"No" Sirus bowed his head in defeat. "That's what I like to hear, now eat up before it's gets cold" she said as she passed more food to the other occupants of the Black's house(people in the house: Harry, Sirus, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Fred, George and Molly, plus Mrs. Black's picture and Kreacher)

"Last night I heard bits of your conversation on my way to the bathroom last night" _I better make sure he doesn't suspect the others heard as well_.

"Harry that was a private conversation you shouldn't be ease dropping." Sampling his tea, trying to remember what did the order was talking about last night. _That's the last time I drink Fire Brandy, this headache isn't gonna go away it self._ "What exactly did you hear Harry."

"Stuff about Voldermont and...something about another Potter boy!"

Cough cough cough _crap _Sirus took a deep drink of his magma hot tea. Everyone at the table lean closer to listen in. " It's true isn't it, there are more Potters out there right"

"Har-"

"Oh my god, I been force to live with the Dursleys all these years when I could have been with MY FAMILY WHY DIDN'T DUMBLODOR GIVE ME TO THEM."

"Harry, it wasn't my discision to give you to them, I was in the prison." Sirus trying to give Harry the answers. "As to the other Potter boy, his name is Daniel Potter...he was kidnapped at birth. He is your twin brother."

GASP the whole table simultanilously open their mouths. Harry and Sirus completely forgot they were there. "He disappeared the night you two were born. No one seen him since...That is until now." Sirus knew everyone was hearing him now but it was only that they knew too since they are friends of Harry.

Harry sat in silence trying to comprehend the conversation he started. Sirus continued "The Ministry found Daniel using underage magic around the same time when you used the Protronus spell on those dementors."

"Why didn't they pick him up like you did me."

"That's the thing Harry, where your brother is our Ministry have no jurisdiction"

"Meaning...Your twin brother Daniel is in another country...he lives in the United States."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

to those people who do no condone the idea of witchcraft and wizardry don't read Harry Potter or even look at this section of Fanfiction. Thank you!

_thought_

_**Magic spell**_

locaction

* * *

Unknown Location

2 dark figures sat close together at the end of the long table. "My lord we found the other potter boy he resides in our informant in the American Ministries says the boy didn't have magic up til that point my lord but he didn't have information on where the child is in America." Said one of the figures in a snivelling tone.

A hissing voice followed "interesting, Surely the Order knows about him as well we'll let them find him for us then have my Deatheaters take him, this child may be the key to their own undoing."

* * *

12, Grimmauld Place

"We have to go get him protect him from Voldermont"

"We are" Sirus Black was trying to get Harry to calm down and reassure him that The Order of Phoenix are already on the job.

The impatient teen was burning a hole in the ancient wooden floors ."what's the delay? Let's go!"

"Lupin, and Moody are already on their way to see him." _He is exactly like his dad impulsive and caring for those he love._

Harry best friend sat close to his friend on the couch in the den "ah...arry you must understand Daniel has been living a whole different life away from you so "he might not even know who he is?" Ron, spoke up with alittle pride he thought of something intelligent to say for people to ponder on before Hermoine.

"He's right you know, in the reports in the American ministry made about him never used magic up til this point and he goes by the name Daniel Fenton not Potter" Sirus understood Ron's point and wanted Harry to be cautious even around family he doesn't know. He wanted Harry to be wary of what may come with Daniel's arrival.

"why does that matter as long as he safe" Harry replied.

"We be taking him from whatever family he is living with him"

"doesn't matter as long as he is safe"

"ok no arguing with you we'll protect him regardless of anything"

"that more like it...I wonder what he's like"

_He is Jame's son, just as stubborn _"hopefully, like your mother I don't know anyone will be able to handle another James"

* * *

Amity Park

"DANIEL FENTON I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AT 5 PM FOR SOMETHING, AND NOW IT'S 11 WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF!" Maddie Fenton sat on the edge of the couch in her blue hazmat suit grinding her teeth.

_This can't be good_. Danny though as he mouth out another lie to his mom. "Sorry...I forgot after I had detention with Lancer".

Maddie relaxed her body, _I shouldn't be to mad at Danny after all he should be mad at me for keeping this a secret. _"What are going to do with you...please get your dad and Jazz down here it's time we need a talk"

The whole family this must be serious. Danny rushed out of the room to wake up his dad and sister. His dad was easy to wake up all Danny did was say ghost and Jack Fenton jump out of bed with his ectoblaster. Jazz on the other hand wasn't even a sleep, she was updating her college portfolio.

Jack took his place beside Maddie on the couch, Jazz at the other end and Danny on the floor across from them hoping that his moms earlier angry fit wouldn't reach him at the distance.

Maddie began "Danny, Jazz we have a confession to make" reached for a manilla evenlope life before we revealed this to you."

yeah what is it" Jazz was trying to rush the conversation to get back to her portfolio

"Well, 15 years ago me and your dad.." Jazz scowled at her mom for using bad grammar "...your dad and I, met this really wanted another child. We were happy with you Jazzy Bear, but I always wanted a big family...but the after you were born I got a horrible infection in my uterus and"

"EWWWWWWWWWWW MOM ME AND DANNY DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE!" Losing her sense of grammar when the sense of revulsion of what her parents image doing in her mind.

Maddie sighed "as I was saying this infection was caught to late so they had to take part of it out leaving me barren"

"Wait Hold it... barren, if you were like that after I was born where does that leaves Danny"

"It means JAZZZZZZZZ, I'm adopted." Danny casually said across the room.

Jazz and Maddie said in unison "Why are you so calm about this?" Jack Fenton sat half listening to the conversation. He knows he should be there supporting his family in this issue but randoming accusing and chasing people all day with the ectogun took it out of him today.

"I aleady known for a long time." Everyone looked at him with a confusion, "I was playing around in the lab with my friends and I found adoption papers with my name on it .

I know your going to ask why I didn't tell you is cause it didn't matter your my family and I wouldn't have it anyother way...now can I go to sleep I have a test in the morning."

"yes..." I can't believe my son could be so mature but then again " ohhhhh your steal grounded for homing home at this ridiculous hour" she smiled as she walked behind her husband to her room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

tap tap tap

the noise was coming outside of the window. Danny groggily got out of bed to see what on earth was disturbing his only time of sleep outside of school. Tap Tap Tap. The noises were getting louder and more persistent. He opened the window...WRACK WHACK...2 rocks collided with his face. "Ooop... sorry Danny, can you get us in the house we need to talk" Danny grumbled as he went ghost and brought Sam and Tucker to his room.

"What is it"

"What with the attitude...I know we are disturbing your sleep and all but still"

"never mind why are your two here?"

"Danny honestly haven't you notice strange people have been in town lately?"

"Ahhhhh no if it doesn't concern me or ghost I don't care

"but Danny these people look like they are of occult like Freakshow"

"once again if it doesn't concern me i don't"CRASH the sound of glass breaking in down stairs "you guys stay here I'll go check it out going ghost" the white rings ingulfed his human form changing him into Danny Phantom(a.k.a invisobill). I better go invisible just encase my parents are down their too he thought to himself.

As he went down he saw his parents rush down stair, Jazz crept behind them. He floated invisibly behind them. "Ghost!" His dad started shooting blinding into the dark living room. His blasts didn't seem to have any effect on the mysterious presence there. It can't be ghost or my ghost sense would be going off. Maddie was readying the bat to whack a the interloper. **_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

**_"AVADA KEDAVRA!""AVADA KEDAVRA!""AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

5 green streams of lights quickly shot across the room towards them. The room got darker suddenly for Danny. For some reason his eyesight was failing him. His hearing didn't fail however, "Harry and the order might have gotten to him first...they sure didn't take the times to put up wards for this family though wonder why"

"The Lord is not going to be happy with us failing again, lets return." Poof sound followed the two mysterious strangers. _Why isn't my eyes working, did I go blind or something _Danny rubbed his invisible eyes. The darkness receded to a blur. _My parents might not be in this room so I guess it ok for me to change back. _Poof poof sound happen again Danny fearing his parents saw him or the strangers being there, dived behind the couch.

"It's dark in here Moody **_Lumos_**" Danny saw a bright light illuminated the room. "Dear lord...we're to late...they're dead."

_Wait I didn't see anyone dead...Oh my god do they mean _Danny rushed out from behind the couch. 2 men were standing in his living room quickly drew their wands at him.

"Its him" Danny saw 5 bodies lying behind the men. He knew who they were intently.

"no no no..."Danny voice quivered as he walk toward the corpses. why are they dead, why aren't Sam and Tuck in my room? why why why? Quesions were racing through his head. A hand softly grabbed his shoulder.

"Daniel..." Danny turned to see if someone was waking him up from this nightmare. As he turned the world started to grow smaller, and dimmer to Danny. Finally Danny was encased in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors in advance. Also sorry for short chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

ch 3

12, Grimmauld Place

I wonder what's he like?" Harry said

"hopefully, like your mother I don't know anyone will be able to handle another James" Sirus said as he reflected on how much Harry was like James.

the front door was thrown open, Moody, with his suspicious leer came threw first following was Lupin leaning forward like something on his back.

"Your back did you get him, is he safe, can I sEE HIM WHAT HAPPEN?" Harry voice kept getting louder as his impatience excitement got the best of him.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...he needs rest" Lupin revealed Danny hanging onto him, piggyback style, fast asleep. "He had a long night Harry, I'm going to put him to bed..." with a sad look in his eye which the young wizard failed to notice "it's best you leave him alone for a while."

Disappointment came onto the Harry's face,

Danny stirred in and out of consciousnesss, trying to grasp what was going on. He remembered the green lights, temporary losing his eyesight, and seeing his everyone dead. At that thought he welcomed his unconsciousness. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...He had a long night Harry...a while." I know that voice where did I hear it before. Who's Harry, that name sound familiar Danny racked his brain on all the people he met or heard about then it hit him like a those 2 rocks Sam and Tucker threw at him accidentally that night.

The the words sparked in his memory of the the sources of green lights said "Harry and the...gotten to him...wards family though wonder why." He didn't remembered every single word nor did he understand what wards were or why his family were involved but he finally had a name to put on the reason for his every ones deaths.

2 days later

Danny awoke to the sound of footsteps, he rose out of the unfamiliar bed across the unfamiliar door to the door. The sound of shuffling feet was on the other side of it. Maybe I'm dreaming, the halfta walked out of the room the smell of eggs and bacon filled his nostrils. Can't be mom cause she can't cook hehe with that thought he sadness swept him down the stair toward the smell and the shuffling feet.

Ah... 'arry can you help me set the table?" a pudgy red headed women ran into the room with plate of egg and bacon. _'arry_ Danny thought in confusion _'arry 'arry who the hell would name their child 'arry unless she saying it wrong_. "'arry aren't you going to help me?" the pudgy women left the room quickly Danny followed her into the small kitchen._'arry, Tarry, Fairy, Larry, Jerry, Cherry, Sherry, Parry, Harry_...Danny stop him self from thinking and grabbed the cutlery and napkins for the table._ That name again...he's here..._panic rose in the halfta's chest. _Harry Harry Harry Harry _rang in his ears. "are you alright 'arry?" the red head said in concern.

Images of his Jazz, his dad, mom, Sam and Tucker on the floor kept on popping in his head. And Harry name getting louder and louder. The sounds of the mother like pudgy women disappeard under the feeling of something Harry's name and images It felt to him something wanted to come out of of him that very moment. He dropped the cutlery "'arry what's wrong?" hearing this Danny looked at Molly WeasleySplash a warm, wet sensation smacked Molly in the face.

She moved away from the hurling teen to wiped puke from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"hello" talking

_Hello_thinking

**Hello spell**

Molly tried to wipe the remaining of Danny's vomit off her face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean do that." He stammered. Listening to the accent of Harrys look alike, came to the realization of her mistake. "It's my fault I should have seen that your sick after all I'm the mother of 6 Daniel."

"How'd you know my name?" Danny back away from the plump women for defense. "And why were you calling me 'arry for?

"Oh dear, I see I'm the first to see you," she had a sad look on her face as if she knew something. "Well to answer your question the one's who brought you here told me your name…" Danny was about to interrupt but Molly Weasley was on top of the question he had in mind. "You'll see them later and they'll explain all the details to you later, and as for me calling you 'arry, is because your look like Harry my son's friend."

"Why not just say Harry" is this the same Harry that my family died for.

"Well it's very early in the morning usually I'm up to make breakfast for everyone though I can function inside the kitchen pretty well at this beastly hour, unfortunately I'm not always all the way up. Like for instance earlier I was dropping letters everywhere, especially H's today anyway haha" She smiled as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Oh dear you should go up and take of bath you can't be stinking of your leftover now." She shoved him out of the kitchen. _She__didn__'__t__tell__me__who__she__was,__all__I__know__she__'__s__a__mother__of__6,__I__wonder__if__she__'__s__catholic,__she__didn__'__t__ask__if__I__was__ok__once__talk__about__good__mothering__skills__oh__well.__Dear__lord__this__house__dark__and__glooming__where__'__s__this__fabled__bathroom__she__didn__'__t__tell__me__how__to__find__it_. "what a witch" he said aloud, of course he didn't know the how so right he was even though this wasn't the choice word he wanted to use(he doesn't cuss to much unless he extremely pissed off which is normally when ghost attack *misplaced aggression*)

The halfta ignored going up stairs, continuing to go down the narrow hallway. He saw an open door way lit up at the end of the hall. The candle lit room, it was relatively small the candle mainly only illuminated the giant portrait of a scary dominating looking woman. Under the picture was the name Walburga Black, _poor__girl__must__been__hard__growing__up__name__like__that._"You're a mud blood like him aren't you?" a sneering feminine voice came from the portrait.

A stream of blue came out of his mouth as he said "who might I ask?" _well__that__explains__talking__pictures.__Is__a__mud__blood__a__mutt__am__I__suppose__to__be__offended._

That retched child harry potter he and his potter family has been tarnishing the black name

"Sorry about that, don't know much about anything, all I know is he's the reason my folks and friends are dead." _Why__am__I__so__talkative,__I__should__be__jumping__to__conclusions__I__haven__'__t__even__met__the__guy._

"I like you boy, despite the fact your not a pureblooded wizard." Wizard…did she just say wizard, like Gandalf the Grey. "You're more like me then anyone will be ever cared to be Ghost child." Walburga emphasize what he was to make him flinch. "I'm making you a Black boy."

"What? You don't even know me"

Precisely true. My reasoning for my proposition this war that going on most likely leave me heirless and I be dam if my son give it to that Harry potter, and I never liked the Malfoys, nor the Weasleys or Lovegoods, Longbottoms, or those idiots at the ministry or schools.

You don't like a lot of people

Deary when you live a life like mine you have nor reason to feel affection for people in this life or the next"

Then why me, my family just died I have no prestige, money or anything to back me up."

You have power more than you realize ghost child. As for prestige you're the brother of the boy who lived and he is rich. So indulge in it while you can."

"Wait hold it you said BROTHER right?"

She rolled her painted eyes "Yes your part of the potter family, I know this is because they talk nonstop in my house and no one can keep a secret within my house with out my knowing. The memory of the green flashes came back with the murders saying Harry's name. Danny felt cold learning his only family now is the reason his love ones are dead.

As I was saying the reason why I picked you is you're a ghost already so I know my line will last longest with you. Your not involve in the war, and even if you were you won't officially die because you're a ghost. Do you except my offer boy." _May__this__can__work__to__my__advantage__for__what__I__don__'__t__know__yet__but__I__'__m__not__about__to__turn__a__gift__horse__away_ Danny pondered.

"is there a catch, any initiation, do I have to join the war as you mention to become a Black."

"You're a smart boy, but no nothing to drastic as that all you have to do is sign your name with a blood quill adoption papers. Since your around 15 years of age you can decide whom your guardian is…I doubt the potter boy or my son has realized that yet. This will entitle you to the Black's fortune, bank vault, ownership of estate whether or not my son live, all our secrets, and Kretcher as well and so you know he's are house elf and your not allowed to free him until my spirit parts to the next world he is my only hand I trust. Kretcher bring me the adoption papers now."

_She__'__s__very__demanding_. A odd creature appeared in front of him wearing nothing but a rag, she naming of him as an elf was right. He had a scroll of paper in his hands with a black quill pen. "Before I sign this, I don't want anyone knowing I'm a Black until I'm ready to give out that information am I clear…um…mother…I'm sorry I cant call you that can I call you Walburga or Mrs. Black? Also what happens to my name?"

"Call me what ever you will, as for your name you will not lose them. You will be adding to your repertoire of names so you will not lose them Mr. Daniel Potter Fenton Black. Now sign the contract before more people wake up." Danny took the quill and started etching his name out. His right hand started feel like some stabbing it with a pen. He looked down to see his name etched in red onto his skin, though it was quickly disappearing. He looked at the contract the ink was blood red. _Can__'__t__say__I__didn__'__t__see__this__one__coming__blood__quill__really._He name in crimson upon the sheet, filled him with dread which he shook away as quick as it came. "Now that's done where's the bathroom?" Walburga was dumbfounded here she was giving her fortune away to this child, he should be feeling glee and all he could think about is he bowel movements(she doesn't know he needs to bathe, she a ghost in a picture she has no sense of smell).

"Kretcher will serve all your needs for now on he'll take you there…oh one more thing young Daniel I tend to be forward about my feelings towards mud bloods, and those whom are not wizards, I'm dead it's about all can do, they are mainly ranting of a old bitter woman. Now go do what ever you have to do, if you need me I'm always here so is Kretcher."

* * *

**Arthur ****note:** Sorry for the long wait, due to personal reason and a long writers block kept me away but not to worry I shall continue.

I haven't found a beta reader yet so the offer up to anyone who wishes to be it.

Just so you know and apologize if I screw up certain character for you. Majority of it is intentional; I want Danny to dislike people, especially Harry. And I want Danny seen as suspicious to others.

I might change lot things with in the Harry Potter story. So I apologize if screw up any information. Please don't kill me.

Also my pc doesn't seem to like fanfiction to well so if words are smudged togeter like sheatethefatchicken it wasn't that i was lazy it didnt translate well in transfering over and wouldn't allow me to correct


End file.
